


The World Begins Again

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Becky and Chuck's wedding, Dancing, M/M, Prompt Fill, SRS 2012, but not Sam and Lucifer's wedding, dancing fic, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/3911.html?thread=28999#cmt28999">Prompt at SRS 2012</a>:<i>At Chuck and Becky's wedding, Sam Winchester teaches the Devil to slow dance. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Begins Again

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest of fluff, because this kind of prompt is where I live. :)

It was a beautiful ceremony. Surprisingly, it was Chuck who had pushed for the more traditional colors and flowers, and had won. When Becky started writing the guest list, she’d tried to insist on a theme that matched his books, complete with salt lines and sigils on the church windows. Dean and Sam had threatened to turn up with gas cans and matchbooks, and that had settled the matter quickly.

Castiel being allowed to officiate weddings was also something of a surprise. The blessing of the rings felt a little more solemn knowing it was an angel doing the blessing. He did a good job, even if he couldn’t stop staring at Dean during the recitation of 1 Corinthians 13:4. Dean stood up for Chuck, leaving Sam with the task of holding Becky’s flowers during the ceremony.

Now, though, the reception is in full swing. The newlyweds shared their first dance; Chuck kept up with Becky better than anyone expected, and the dance floor and the bar are both crowded with buzzed, happy hunters and their companions.

Sam leans back in his chair and loosens his tie, watching couples move around each other on the dance floor. The DJ is doing a good job keeping everyone entertained. Through the haze of people he can just make out Dean by the bar, flanked by Jo and Castiel. She’s in a deep blue dress with a plunging neckline and a halter top, and her laugh carries clear across the room.

“Hello, Sam.”

Sam turns his head away from the scene at the bar to face Lucifer. He’d come last to the ceremony and stood in the back, sneaking out just after the big kiss. Until today Sam wasn’t even sure if Lucifer could set foot in a church, but both the angel and the building had remained unscathed. He’d been dressed in a long wool coat and leather gloves, but here in the warm reception hall he’d shed them to reveal a dark grey suit with a striped shirt and a tie he can’t possibly have chosen himself. Sam is forced to admit to himself that the devil cleans up good.

He gives Lucifer a cursory nod, hoping he’ll go back to circulating around the room or whatever it was he was doing before he came to talk to Sam. With the Apocalypse averted, Lucifer was no longer a threat, but there was still a lot of bitterness and anger among the angels, and a lot of the humans, too. Sam’s not even sure who invited him, and that’s when he realizes why Lucifer is still hovering near his chair.

Lucifer has no one else to talk to.

Sam glances around the room, and sure enough there are more than a few dark looks and whispers hidden behind hands at the other tables. People are staring, at a wedding of all places. Whether they’re staring at Lucifer, or at the two of them together, is irrelevant. It makes Sam sick, and he feels a strange sense of kinship with Lucifer. He kicks out the chair next to him.

“Have a seat,” he offers, clearing his throat and casting his eyes around the room again, daring anyone to challenge him. No one moves, though he sees Raphael shift uncomfortably in his chair.

Lucifer doesn’t sit, though. He gives Sam a small, nervous smile and looks from the chair to the dance floor, then back to Sam’s upturned face.

“Oh, no,” Sam sighs. “No. I don’t dance. You can sit with me, and I will even get you drunk if you want-”

“You don’t have enough money to get me drunk,” Lucifer counters, the corner of his mouth pulling up.

“Dean and I saved the world. We drink free,” Sam points out. “But that’s not the point. The point is, I don’t dance.”

“You danced with Becky.”

“And she grabbed my ass,” Sam fires back. “I think she even drooled on my lapel.” Sam pulls his head back and tries to look down to see.

“So you just won’t dance _with me._ ”

And suddenly Sam feels like he’s no better than all the others, with their whispered comments and their dirty looks. So he stands, smooths a hand over his tie, and grabs the cuff of Lucifer’s jacket, leading him towards the dance floor.

As if on cue, the upbeat pop whatever that the DJ had on switches to something slow and romantic, if the sudden press of couples on the dance floor is any indication. Out of the corner of his eye Sam sees a scuffle by the bar that ends with Jo dragging a bewildered Castiel towards the crowd while Dean looks on with a warm smile. Castiel throws a glance over his shoulder as Jo manhandles him into holding her by the waist, but Dean just raises his glass and gives them a nod. He’s so caught up in watching Castiel that he doesn’t see his brother take a place on the dance floor.

People move away to make room for Sam and Lucifer, who looks around at the couples before holding his arms out awkwardly in front of him. Sam rolls his eyes and grabs Lucifer’s wrists, feeling his face heat up with a combination of embarrassment and the heat of all the people packed around them. One of Lucifer’s hands goes on Sam’s shoulder and the other fits all too neatly into Sam’s grip. He sets his other hand as lightly as possible on Lucifer’s side and keeps the maximum amount of distance between them.

Lucifer looks down at the arrangement with curiosity, but he’s smiling when he looks back up at Sam, who has started them moving gently along with the music. Lucifer is stiff and unyielding, and Sam blows a breath out through his nose.

“You have to move. You have to- yes, exactly,” he says as Lucifer catches on, shifting his weight and just barely lifting his heels.

They sway quietly, Sam looking anywhere other than Lucifer’s face, while Lucifer’s eyes never leave Sam.

“You look good, Sam,” Lucifer says quietly, lifting his hand from Sam’s shoulder to catch his chin and tilt his face up so that they’re looking at each other. Sam pulls away but keeps his gaze level.

“Thanks,” he replies, his brows furrowing. “I guess I sleep better now, and without the whole demon blood thing...” Sam can feel the anger creeping into his voice and he lets the sentence die out. This is a time for celebration, and it’s all behind them now, so Sam will do his level best to keep the conversation light, if they have to talk at all. His hand stiffens against Lucifer’s waist, having the unintended effect of pulling him closer.

“I don’t regret the choices I made,” Lucifer begins, and Sam can see he’s nervous. “But I do regret that it was so hard on you. I only ever wanted you to be happy, to save you from that suffering.”

There is so much sadness in Lucifer’s voice, and now that Sam wants to see his eyes Lucifer looks away, off towards the window at the snow falling outside. They’ve drifted much closer to each other, and it occurs to Sam that Lucifer is no longer cold, probably a side effect of losing his reign in Hell. He feels warm and, now that he’s understood the basic idea of dancing, he also feels surprisingly soft and docile. _Human_. It seems perfectly natural for Sam to slip his hand around to Lucifer’s back and turn their joined hands so that Lucifer’s is resting against his chest, covered with Sam’s own.

“I wasn’t invited,” Lucifer confesses. They’re cheek to cheek now, and Lucifer’s voice is so low that Sam can feel the vibrations in his chest when he speaks. “I figured you’d be here.”

Sam stills, but Lucifer doesn’t, so after a moment they go back to their slow rhythm. “You came to find me?” he asks.

He feels Lucifer nod. “Heaven won’t let me in. Hell is shut off to me.” The words come slowly. It’s probably the first time Lucifer’s said it out loud. “I don’t have anywhere to go. You are the only one who doesn’t want to see me dead.”

Sam opens his mouth to protest, but he realizes Lucifer’s right. There was a time when Sam would have put a bullet into his head without a second thought, but that’s in the past. The world didn’t end, the dust settled, and Sam moved on from all that anger. But he knows a lot of other people didn’t; Lucifer took a big risk coming here tonight.

To see him.

“I don’t,” Sam starts. He’s not sure what he has to offer a broken angel who suddenly feels impossibly small in his arms.

“Castiel hunts with you,” Lucifer says. “I thought, maybe.” He’s quiet for a moment, resting his forehead against Sam’s shoulder. They are intimately close now, but Sam doesn’t care. He is filled with a rush of sympathy, and he rubs his thumb over the back of Lucifer’s hand.

“I just want to be where you are, Sam. You’re all I have now.”

If anyone had ever thought to ask him about it, Sam would have sworn it was the champagne and the atmosphere that made him answer like he did next. It had absolutely nothing to do with the warm body pressed to his, clinging to him like a lifeline in a storm, and wanting to be there.

“I’ll talk to Dean. We’ll make it work.”

Lucifer pulls back just enough to look in Sam’s eyes. “Thank you, Sam.”

Sam nods slowly and gives Lucifer a soft smile. “Weddings are about new starts. I guess, maybe... everyone deserves a second chance.”

Lucifer slides his other hand up over Sam’s chest and wraps both his arms around Sam’s neck. They stop moving, and Sam hugs Lucifer back. People are staring, but rather than meet their eyes and challenge them, Sam lets his eyes fall closed and breathes in.


End file.
